starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Parasite (map)
:You might be looking for the parasite, created by the Parasite is a StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty custom map. It was created by Mindful and released 27 July 2010. The map was based on ideas dating back to StarCraft; the most immediate influence was "Parasite 2", a custom map for Warcraft III by DarkShoGun. Overview Players are crew members aboard a civilian mining station. One player is secretly chosen at random to be the Parasite. Uninfected players must learn the identity of the infected player and kill him, while avoiding killing uninfected players. The Parasite aims to kill everyone else. Starting positions are randomized. Classes All players choose a class. The Parasite uses his class as cover when in human form. The non-Parasite players must eat every five minutes, and start with a limited amount; they deal 25% less damage if they run out of food. Food spawns in the garden every four minutes. * Engineer - Defensive, spawns supporting devices like scouting drones and a powerful turret that has the potential to kill a tier 2 parasite. * Cook - Offensive, has control abilities. * Janitor - Heavy defensive, may lock/unlock doors, immunity to Power Core radiation with the Hazmat Suit ability. * Biologist - Support, defensive and offensive support abilities like adrenaline. Parasite The Parasite is randomly chosen. The Parasite may switch between human and alien form before evolving to tier 3; human form is the Parasite's chosen human class. The Alien Hive building may be used by the Parasite from anywhere on the map. The Parasite does not eat, but may grab food anyway to fool other players. Evolutions The Parasite's alien form is upgraded by progressing through three evolution tiers. Tiers are unlocked by spending the requisite number of Evolution Points; Evolution Points accrue automatically over time. At each tier, the Parasite chooses one of three attributes: Lethality (damage), Endurance (durability), or Cunning (deception). Attributes accumulate between tiers, and the combination of attributes determines which alien form the Parasite morphs into. Tier 1 has three forms, tier 2 has six forms, and tier 3 has seven forms. The human form may not be used at tier 3 and there will be a message that indicates the parasite. For example, "Bob has shed their human form entirely!" Spawns Players killed by the Parasite while in alien form are converted into Alien Spawn. Spawn are Parasite allies, sharing the same goal, and able to communicate with the Parasite through allied chat. Spawn may also transform between human and alien form. Spawn must still eat food. The Parasite may kill any Spawn from the Alien Hive, in case the Spawn betrays the Parasite. Players killed by the Parasite in human form or through other weapons (such as items and airlock) are killed permanently and are not converted. Opting Out Players may opt out of the parasite position if they so choose. You will not be picked as the parasite UNLESS every single other player also opts out. Then parasite will be chosen normally. New players are automatically opted out of their first three games. Mechs Mechs are strong machines, created in the Mech Depot and Mech Compound. Mechs are used during late-game to combat the tier 3 parasite. Mechs available * Jorium Assassin - 425 Minerals - Light stealth mech. Attacks at short range with flamethrowers. Can spend its energy reserves to become stealthed. * Nerosteel Shredder - 500 Minerals - Medium and highly mobile mech. Can disable weapons for a significant mobility boost. Can attack with multiple weapons in Overdrive Mode, draining energy. * Titanium Destroyer - 500 Minerals - Heavy mech. Can become immobile for immense damage increase. Can lock targets in place with Magnetic Missiles. Buildings Buildings are strategic points around the map. Some buildings may be sabotaged by damaging them; some start sabotaged. Sabotaged buildings may be repaired with a Repair Kit from a Supply Station, or will fix themselves after a period. * Gene Analyzer - Examines players to determined whether they are infected; does not self-repair from initial sabotaged state. * Supply Stations - Spawns items (health, building repair, etc.), some items have a spawn cooldown period; players may carry four items. * Power Generator - Can be turned off by the parasite to disable other buildings, and shut off lights reducing non-alien sight range; radiation field damages nearby aliens. * Teleports - Instant movement from one teleporter to another; has a cooldown period. * Shuttle Docks - Launches shuttles that may attack the station or travel to the planet; destroying the station kills everyone on board. * Alien Hive - Allows the Parasite to terminate Spawns, create exploding Blighters, turn off the power, and place infestations. * Station Control - Allows the station to fight attacking shuttles and the ability to land the station on the planet. * Security Center - Pings location of players in human form, or all aliens (includes the parasite in alien form and infestations) * Garden - Spawns food. * Trash Chute (Vents) - Alternative way around the whole station. * Data Core - Used to gain info about The Parasite and their minions, often used by The Parasite to evolve in as there is no reason for survivors to enter here except for newcomers who want info. Power Power refers to the station's power. Power is needed for the buildings in the station to work. The parasite may disable the power using the hive. When the power is turned off, all buildings in the station do not function and your sight radius is decreased. Janitors may go to the Power Core to enable power for a short period of time. Power starts off on. Planet The planet is a place separate from the station, reached by using one of the ships in the shuttle or escape pods once there are no longer any ships on the station. Alternatively, the player can land the station on the planet, allowing players to exit via the station exit. Aspects of the planet include: * Hazardous Minerals - An item that gives the player +100 minerals when deposited at the Mineral Deposit building. The player will take damage every second as long as it is in their inventory. * "Town" - Same function as a Supply Station * Swamp - An area above the mineral & town area, players gain a debuff on stats when in the swamp. Shuttle will land in the Northwestern part of the swamp when landing. * Infestations - Aliens that usually spawn in large numbers in the separation of swamp/town area. New player Tips This section is entirely made of the editor's knowledge. Feel free to add more tips and tricks here. This section is only intended for new players and will most likely not give veterans any more knowledge. Survivor * Keep track of your food, represented by vespene gas. When your food reaches zero, you become starved and will deal 25% more damage. The Mech Compound on planet will let you get 50 Food for 50 Minerals. Only use this when you have over 50 minerals from units of 100's. Ex:150=Good time 120=Bad time 460=Good time 340=Bad time * As soon as you spawn, go straight to the nearest supply station and get as many repair kits as possible. Don't forget to fix the gene analyzer with them when you have about 2~3. * When the gene analyzer is fixed, scan quickly and go to the nearest shuttle, piloting it to the planet. * Once on the planet, take a 'hazardous mineral '''and get back to the station's mineral deposit. Remember that hazardous minerals deal damage as long as it is in your inventory. Leave one slot open in your inventory as it does take up a slot. * Once you get 425 or 500 minerals, go to the Mech Depot and choose between the different mechs you can choose from. * Do not trust people unless you have been with them since they have scanned in front of your eyes. Anyone who scanned before meeting up with you may have been killed by the parasite and turned into a spawn. Parasite * Speak! Being totally silent or speaking rarely is a sign of you being the parasite. * Choose your evolution well. Remember to infest the swamp beasts in the station to make them join your forces. Freeing the aliens at the zoo will give you a strong, starter force. * Choose the location of evolution carefully. You are '''extremely '''vulnerable while in evolution sack form, and a nearby survivor may be able to kill you. Recommended evolution places are the chutes (vents) and the swamp. * Spawns may betray you. Click on the hive do get rid of backstabbing spawns. * Mining charges are an easy way to kill many survivors at once as it one-shots them if they're somewhat close to the center of the explosion.. The downside is that if a survivor sees you detonate, you will almost certainly be KOS (killed on sight) or be forced to test. An easy way to solve this is to kill the "witness" before they can inform their fellow survivors. When the witness becomes a spawn, they may even blame the deed on another player to help you avoid suspicion and mask your identity. Advanced Strategies This section is entirely made of the editor's knowledge. Feel free to add more tips and tricks here. * There are two swamp beasts in the shuttle. Killing one gives you food and 20 minerals. * As the parasite, disable important rooms' doors by placing an infestation near it, spreading the creep that disables some buildings and doors. Keep in mind that Janitors can re-power them to make them function normally once more. * Disabling the power is very important as the parasite as it will slow human progress. Psions have this ability. Trivia * Starting a game with only one player will activate Experiment Mode. In this mode, player gains full access to all the different units in-game via a new, "secret platform", shown on the map, and can be used to "test" certain parasite forms or strategies without being in a match with others. * Parasite is based on a ''Warcraft III custom map of the same name. See also *Battle.net forum topic Category: Fan-created maps